xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Shevat-Solaris War
The Shevat-Solaris War was a set of events that occurred 500 years prior to the modern timeline of Xenogears, between 9496-9500. Guided by a select number of individuals, the events transpired a conflict of ideologies in sociology at its basic form. Although it is called the "Shevat"-Solaris War, it was basically "everyone against Solaris", so one could think of it as the Lamb-Solaris War. History In the natural progress of evolution for mankind, judgements from Emperor Cain, the Gazel Ministry deemed humans in their final stage of evolution to be spare parts for Deus, however Myyah Hawwa did not agree. In doing so, they had established the nation of Solaris in the year 9164 (835 years prior) to direct control of the surface-dwelling nations of the planet. The timeline was beneficial by 9496, as the small surface-dwelling nations had been quarreling among each other. However, during this time, humans had developed the ability to use Ether, and so the beginning stages of conflict ensued as Solaris attempted to gain control amidst this confusion. In the year 9488, surface-dwelling factions of the Nisan Sect plans an attack on the Penuel Covenant due to selection and promotion of Sophia to the position of "Holy Mother". It is said that over half of Sophia's faction from the Cardinal on down had lost their lives. This causes a major schism within the Nisan teachings, causing their interests to wane. By 9495, because of this, Sophia reorganized the teachings and renamed it as the "Nisan Orthodox" and forms the Convent's Military Corps, with Karellen as its leader. In 9496, Shevat, in resistance to the sudden invasion of Solaris for control of the surface-dwellers, forms the Anti-Solaris Alliance with the nation of Nimrod and several caravan groups. Due to the onslaught of war, refugees poured into Nisan, with Sophia as their head. A traveling caravan group led by Roni and Rene Fatima, meet Lacan and decide to form a partnership with the Anti-Solaris Alliance. Because of the massive amounts of refugees pouring into Nisan and Sophia attending them, much of Nisan's influence is increased among the surface-dwelling nations. In 9499, The Elder Council, sends the 3rd Queen of Shevat, Zephyr, as emissary to Nisan, drawing Nisan into the war. With Soylent Systems being built all over the world, discord between the Gazel Ministry and Myyah begins to intensify over the quality of animus. It is during this time, Lacan and Sophia fall in love, and he begins to paint her portrait. By 9499, Lacan, Roni and Rene begin to search for Anima Relics to stop the Gazel Ministry, when Lacan learns of the Zohar. Four members of the Gazel Ministry had aligned with Anima Relics, but were killed by Lacan. In spite of this, a secret trade is worked out between the Gazel Ministry and the Shevat Elders between the death of Sophia and to end the war. In exchange, Shevat takes Myyah prisoner. The surface army was surrounded by the Solaris army and Sophia used the aerial battleship Excalibur to mount an attack on the enemy flagship Merkava during the Battle of Ignas. It is this time she find her responsibility as Nisan's Holy Mother to rescue the people from battle and sacrifices herself. In Shevat, Lacan had come across Myyah, who had explained to him and set the path of Zohar. Myyah, having the need to "reset" mankind, used Lacan to initiate it. The shock of reality in Sophia's death caused Lacan to desire contact with Zohar. As a result of his unstable psychology and feeling powerless to save Sophia, the existence Grahf is born. Due to Grahf being the Contact, his will brought forth the Diabolos Corps, terminal interface weapons of Deus. Bending to Grahf's will of destruction, they annihilate unequivocally over 98% of the human population in what was known as the Diabolos Collapse or the Day of Collapse. To prevent Shevat from this destruction, the palace separates from the surface and flees to the skies with Zephyr and the Elders. Rene and Roni Fatima confront the Diabolos Corps in their Omnigears, and in the process, Rene dies saving Roni from a killing blow in wake of their fall. All purpose of fighting the war is lost under such heavy casualties. It is at this time, the nations begin to a process of restoration with only 1% of the population intact. Roni Fatima, at this time, found the Kingdom of Aveh. Xenogears In the time of Xenogears, the existence of the Shevat-Solaris War has been covered up by Solaris and the Gazel Ministry, although some evidence remains of it on the planet such as broken weaponry and Gears, leading many Lambs to theorize that there was a great war hundreds of years ago. Category:Xenogears Events